1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device in which defective fastening between a lower frame and an upper frame is effectively prevented.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, flat panel display (“FPD”) devices, such as liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices or organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display devices, include a plurality of pairs of electric field generating electrodes and an electro-optical active layer between the pair of electric field generating electrodes. An LCD device includes a liquid crystal layer as the electro-optical active layer, and an OLED display device includes an organic light emitting layer as the electro-optical active layer.
With the recent use of an LCD device as a display device in a television receiver, an overall size of a screen of an FPD device is being increased. Due to such an increase in a screen size of an FPD device, a difference in viewing angles may occur between cases in which viewers are positioned at the center of a display screen and at a side (or end) of the display screen. As used herein, the term viewing angle is defined as an angle formed between a gaze of a viewer and a tangent of a display screen, and a difference in viewing angles is termed as a viewing angle difference.
In recent, a curved display device having opposite ends disposed closer to a viewer than the center thereof to form a concave or convex shape has been recently developed to improve the difference in viewing angles. Such curved display devices may be classified, based on a viewer, into various types including a portrait-type display device having a (vertical) width greater than a (horizontal) length thereof and curved in a width direction thereof, and a landscape-type display device having a (horizontal) length greater than a (vertical) width thereof and curved in a length direction thereof.